Astral wish
by Project.IA
Summary: Inori(Rukia) was never normal. She wasn't just a pretty girl, she wasn't just strong, she wasn't just her. The dak secrets of her past will frighten the others, turning friends into nemesis. She carried great knowledge that cannot be shared with any other person, Byakuya was lost, Inori will do anything to protect Byakuya, her love. Even if it means killing herself.


Astral

Chapter 1—Everything

"Did you know?" The girl whispered as she danced in circles in the blossom sea. "Out there, there's flying islands, full of angels."

"Really?" the boy chuckled, laughing at my words.

"Be careful." The girl suddenly stopped and looked straight into the boy's grey eyes, the warm smile on her face disappearing, replacing it with a face that wasn't hers. "The more think you see, it'll be easier for people to fool you."

"INORI!" the red haired guy called me. "Hey! Wait up!"

I looked back; he was running towards me with his top speed, which wasn't all that fast. It was a shame, if he could master his thousand steep, he would be the vice-captain by last year.

"Hurry up. I'm only going back because of you." I called back, I was slightly annoyed that the officials didn't choose a better time call for Renji, I was his partner for this mission and was required to stay near him all the time, even if it meant going all the way back to Cάpital. The more I thought about it, the annoyer I got.

Finally we reached the wall; the soldiers guarding the wall let us in without hesitation, everyone in Soul Society knew me, and Reji was pretty famous among the other soldiers because of his reputation.

Renji failed to keep up with me, so I lost him somewhere within the walls. I didn't care, I knew that he could at least fine his way to the mansion, so I kept going. The Kuchiki mansion was almost to the center of the wall, it was a pretty long run from the wall to there. I got there before Renji did; he really needed to work on his speed.

Just when I got to the mansion, Baykuya, the leader of the Kuchiki family, got back too. As he walked into the door, I ran pass him, allowing myself to get into the mansion before he did. That was a very rude action for a 'royal princess', but I didn't care. Baykuya may be the leader of Kuchiki, but he's still a human, I do not see the difference between him and any other person in the entire Soul Society.

The elders with Baykuya was furious with me, they called my name as I ran into the mansion without looking back.

I always looked the elders as an error. I was adopted by Baykuya, all the elders were all against him for doing that. They had given Byakuya a very hard time, but Byakuya ignored them and adopted me anyways.

I was considered a royal princess ever since then. I was highly respected by the others, but hated by the elders, other girls preferred to stay away from me, but I got alone pretty well with all the other Captains.

I waited for Renji with the other vice-captains who were here to officially inform Renji that he was the vice-captain for Section 5. I sat beside them silently, looking down at my hands. I got bored soon, considering it will take a while for Renji to get here, I walked out into the hall; the hall only had one wall and that was basically connected slide-doors to rooms after room, the other side of the hall was a beautiful garden, the cherry blossoms danced with the wind all over the garden. Bridges ran across the mirror ponds, and the sky-green grass was singing the song of peace.

Byakuya always loved the garden, he would spend all his free time here and I would stay with him. He shows annoyance when I follow him around but I could see the joy at the bottom of his heart, and only I could see it.

Renji got here 20 minutes later, out of breath and all sweaty. He sat down beside me as soon as he got here. He didn't mention me leaving him behind but he was clearly mad at me for doing so.

"Abarai Renji." Kione announced as she cleared throat. "For the final time. Would you like, to become the vice-captain for Section 5?"

"Yes, I would be honered." All the anger in Renji seemed to disappear with that one little question that was asked many times.

Kione nodded, she handed him a new set of black uniform to Renji with the badge of Vice-Captain on the top. Renji accepted it with honer, this was a very big moment for him, I knew that. But I didn't care.

"A storm's coming…" I whispered, looking out of the window. The other captains looked at me with confusion.

"Everything…Is going to be blown away…giving us a new start.." I continued, my face turned towards the 2 vice-captains. Kione, a short girl with short orange hair, she didn't look old enough to be as strong as she is. And Makishima, a funny man with beard, and a bandana. He was certainly a very strange man.

I smiled.

"Everything will change."


End file.
